


Kiss me while I drive

by jalexic



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SlyPKC - Freeform, a little angst but its not overbearing, just after midnight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 2 am, one cold Saturday morning, Seamus is disturbed by a tapping at his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me while I drive

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy here have some slypkc fluff! Enjoy:D  
> Also I may have a thing about dates at 24 hour coffee shops even when I've never been to one and don't like coffee.. Idek  
> Title credit- I don't care if you're contagious - pierce the veil

Seamus’ parents were fighting. Again. For what was probably the sixth time this week. Seamus sighed and rolled over in his bed, trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep. He had been having a really nice dream about infinite pop-tarts and then they just had to start screaming at each other. Sometimes Seamus wished they would just divorce and get it over with.

He didn’t even know what they were fighting about this time, and he wasn’t bothered trying to figure it out. Their string of constant arguments had started when Seamus was about seven years old and now, almost ten years later, they showed no signs of stopping. The first fight Seamus could remember had been when his dad had come home drunk one night with his shirt untucked and lipstick stains on his neck. At the time, Seamus hadn’t known what that meant, but his mother had been furious. Yelling had ensued, and it had never seemed to stop.

Seamus remembered being upset, he probably cried a little bit because the prospect of his parents, who were most definitely in love, being so angry at each other was a little overwhelming. The next morning his mum had sat him down and said something along the lines of “Daddy and I aren’t getting along right now, so you and me might go and stay at grandma’s for a bit, okay?” She had never gone through with it, but now Seamus wished she had. Grandma was weird, but she made some darn good cookies.

Over the years, his parents had continued to fight. Sometimes their disagreements were based on something big that Seamus could understand getting angry at, but more often than not, they started over the stupidest shit that shouldn’t even matter. That’s what frustrated Seamus the most; that they seemed to hate each other so much that even something so small as forgetting to lock the back door could spark a screaming match that lasted until midnight. Or, in this case, 2 am.

Seamus rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, sitting up in bed and slouching over. Despite having not gotten much sleep over the past few days, Seamus wasn’t even that tired, being somewhat of a night owl, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off that he couldn’t get some peace and quiet even in his own house. Well, his parents’ house, but that would change as soon as he got enough money from his shitty job to get his own place, far away from them. Somewhere with Eddie.

The thought of Eddie made Seamus smile, and soon his mind was swimming with thoughts of his wonderful boyfriend, the person he loved more than anyone else. Some might think that, because his parents fought so much, they destroyed any faith Seamus had in love and caused him to be a grouch when it came to anything romantic. But that wasn’t the case. Seamus was smart enough to know that not every relationship was the same, and there was a higher chance of him finding love than there was of him ending up in a broken and hate filled relationship like the one crumbling on the other side of the house at that moment.

When he had met Eddie at the age of twelve, they had both been nerdy preteens with acne and glasses. At first, Seamus had been slightly annoyed by the Latino’s hyperactive personality, but it would soon grow to be one of the things about him that he found most endearing. They had bonded over video games, often going to each other’s houses to binge on consoles for hours on end, and it had been the most fun Seamus had had in a long time. Eddie was someone he could call his best friend, someone who’s happy-go-lucky personality should’ve clashed with his sarcastic demeanor, but instead complimented it perfectly. For years, they were as close as they could possibly be without sucking each other’s dicks. But of course, it wasn’t long before they did exactly that.

When Seamus had first realised his feelings for Eddie, feelings that went beyond friendship, he wasn’t even that surprised. It didn’t matter that he was a guy, Eddie was everything Seamus could ever want in a partner; he was sweet, caring, funny, generous, confident, beautiful inside and out. Eddie was perfect, and Seamus didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t act on his feelings. 

They lived in a small town where homophobia practically didn’t exist, so there was no problem with being rejected. And, even if his parents weren’t accepting of it, Seamus figured it would give them something to agree on so they could use their anger for one cause. He determined that if they weren’t cool with him being gay, he could just move in with Eddie and his mum, who loved him like a son anyway.

So, with nothing to hold him back, fifteen-year-old Seamus had taken Eddie somewhere private and told him about his feelings. He told him that he liked him more than a friend and that, if Eddie wanted to, he would love to be boyfriends. It turns out that Eddie felt the exact same way, and the sight of his mile-wide grin was still etched into Seamus’ memory, and the feeling of the following hug and kiss (slightly awkward and filled with colliding glasses), was something that he could never forget.

His parents had barely reacted when he told them; they apparently had more important things to deal with than their son’s sexuality. Which had kind of been a good thing, Seamus supposed; he didn’t have to deal with his parents kicking him out and disowning him, so he was pretty much okay.

Eddie’s mum had given Seamus one of the most comforting and warm hugs he had ever gotten, stating that she had known all along about their feelings and was just waiting for one of them to make a move. Seamus had blushed when she’d said that he and Eddie had always been cute together, and that they would make the most adorable married couple when they were older, but Eddie had just giggled in his signature way that he always did, and Seamus was happy. 

Now, thinking about Eddie and how much he loved him, Seamus was able to block out the sounds of his parents fighting, instead thinking about the first time Eddie had taken him on a proper date- they had gone to the fair, basking in the golden glow of the sun and stuffing themselves with fairy-floss. Or the first time they had said their ‘I love you’s, where Seamus had let it slip out without thinking and was afraid that it was too soon, but was quickly reassured by the firm press of Eddie’s lips against his, practiced and familiar now, and the feeling of Eddie mumbling the words in return against his mouth before he kissed him again.

Seamus was vaguely aware of the the white glow of a car’s headlights spilling in through his window and into his room, barely paying it any mind. But he did pay attention when he heard the sound of a car door closing and someone walking towards his house. He didn’t panic, because straight away he knew it could only be one of two things; a murderer who would climb through his window and bludgeon him with an axe, or his wonderful boyfriend coming to keep him company. It was somewhat of a tradition between the two, even before they had started dating; they would go to each other’s houses whenever they felt like it, whether it was 6 am or the middle of the night, and they would just hang out. Whether that meant coming inside and playing video games, or going out to town together, it was just their thing.

When Seamus heard the uncoordinated yet familiar sound of his boyfriend stumbling over the same rock that he always seemed to forget was there when he came over after dark, he let a smile grace his lips and simply sat and waited. After the anticipated yet muffled “Shit!” that Eddie let out as he almost face planted over the aforementioned rock, soon the footsteps got closer until Seamus could see a shadow crouching just outside his window, and then the tapping started.

Eddie raised his hand and knocked on the glass, once, twice, three times, repeatedly in a steady rhythm that should have gotten on Seamus’ nerves, but instead warmed his heart. Soon enough, he heard the telltale muffled “Seamus! Hey, Seamus, it’s me! Get over here, you fuck!” while Eddie tried to simultaneously be loud enough for Seamus to hear through his window, yet soft enough that he wouldn’t alert anyone else to his presence. It was cute, just as Eddie always was.

Deciding to give his boyfriend what he wanted, Seamus got out of bed and padded towards the window, the cool floorboards stinging the bottoms of his bare feet. He wrapped his arms around himself, only to undo the gesture to lean over and pry open his window, kneeling down so he was eye-level with the Latino crouching outside.

“‘Sup,” he said, in what was supposed to be a monotone voice, but showed a hint of the happiness he was feeling at the sight of his boyfriend. It was crazy how one person could change his mood so quickly, and Seamus never failed to realise how lucky he was to have Eddie in his life, to have someone as amazing as him to love forever.

In the dim light of the moon, he could just make out Eddie’s grin, his eyes twinkling. “Hey, fancy seeing you here,” he said, his voice warm and friendly and above all familiar.

“At my house?” Seamus replied somewhat incredulously, although he had long ago gotten used to the peculiar things Eddie said.

“Wait, this is your house? I thought this was the Gay Irish Strip Club,” was Eddie’s reply, a small giggle bubbling in his throat.

Seamus let out a breathy laugh at that. “Well, sir, you must be mistaken, because this certainly is not a Gay Irish Strip Club, although I am very much gay and very much Irish.”

Eddie’s grin widened. “Hey, that’s two out of three, baby. You gonna strip for me now?” he raised his eyebrows in what was probably supposed to be a suggesting manner, but instead managed to make him look like even more of a dork.

Seamus rolled his eyes fondly. “At least take me out to dinner first,” he replied. “And maybe then I’ll think about it.”

The twinkle in Eddie’s eyes seemed to glow brighter, and Seamus could almost feel the excitement that was flowing out of him. “That’s why I’m here, actually. Well, kind of. I’m not taking you out to dinner, exactly, because it’s fucking two in the morning, there ain’t gonna be nowhere open. Or, at least, nowhere nice enough for you. But, I am here to take you out, if you will so kindly agree.”

Seamus really didn’t even have to consider it, his answer was always going to be yes, but of course he would drag it out, because he could. “Well, that depends. Where are you taking me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Eddie let out another giggle. “Ah, that’s a surprise, my dear. So, whaddya say? Will you join me on a little date?”

Seamus didn’t reply for a few seconds, instead opting to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes, drinking in the sight of him, of how he could see the moon reflecting off of his glasses and how he was still grinning just as wide as he had been when he had arrived. It wasn’t hard for him to decide.

“Let me get dressed first, and then we’ll go.” Eddie let out a little whoop of excitement, careful not to be too loud, and Seamus chuckled as he retreated back into his room to prepare for wherever his boyfriend was going to take him.

\-----

Eddie’s car was old and made a strange rattling noise every time it accelerated, but it was all the Latino could afford and hey, at least the radio worked. Said radio was softly playing some pop punk song that Eddie quietly hummed along to, fingers drumming on the steering wheel in time with the beat. Seamus, in the passenger seat next to him, couldn’t help but stare.

He might not seem like one to be love-struck, but goddamn he was secretly a hopeless romantic, and Eddie took full advantage of the fact, spoiling him with little gifts whenever he could. Even though he said that the smile on Seamus’ face was all he could ask for in return, Seamus never failed in giving him something back, whether that be a new game that he’d had his eye on or a blowjob, it really depended on the situation.

Eddie was truly a beautiful person in every sense of the word, in every fibre of his being, and being able to say that he was his boyfriend was something that never failed to make Seamus smile. Like right now, as the steady breeze from Eddie’s open window blew through his hair, even though it was cold as fuck and he really should have had the windows closed. Seamus didn’t mind though, because he looked adorable as the short strands near his forehead fell in front of his eyes only to fly right away again.

Eddie was wearing a Tshirt, adorned with the logo of some band,mixed with a jacket, jeans and sneakers; which would be considered winter attire, but, in Seamus’ eyes, was not appropriate for how fucking cold the night was. Seamus himself was bundled up in a hoodie, jeans, converse and a beanie, which actually belonged to Eddie but they shared clothes all the time and neither ever complained. It was another one of the common happenings in their relationship.

But, in all seriousness, Eddie should have been cold, he should have been shivering because that jacket did not look warm at all. Seamus voiced his thoughts.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, and Eddie turned to look at him, only to flash him a quick smile before his eyes returned to the road.

"Nah, dude, not at all. I'm Puerto Rican, I don't get cold that easy. See?" He reached one of his hands out and grasped Seamus' in his, and goddamn he was like a fucking heater. Seamus' hand was quickly warmed in his tight grip, and a small smile slipped onto the blonde's face.

"Alright, point taken," he said, squeezing Eddie's hand in his. The heat provided from the contact of their skin was a stark contrast to the crisp winter air, and Seamus relished in the comforting touch. Looking out the window, he watched as they drove further out of the suburbs and closer to the town, nearing an area that would have been lit up in daytime, but was now bathed in moonlight yet otherwise dark.

Seamus tried to think of where Eddie could be taking him, searching his memory for any of the places that they frequented for their dates, particularly the ones where, on nights like tonight, Eddie would whisk him away to, letting him escape. He considered, for a moment, the mountain lookout that Eddie had take him to a few weeks ago, maybe they were going there again. Seamus had loved it, the view had been beautiful as they sat on the hood of Eddie's car to watch the stars and keep each other company.

But that had been a while ago, in a time where it wasn't as freezing as it was now, and Seamus had faith that Eddie was smart enough to realise that they would most likely turn into icicles if they went up a fucking mountain in this weather.

So that brought Seamus back to wondering about where Eddie was driving him to, and he only considered asking for a moment before he dismissed the idea; there was no way Eddie would give him a straight answer, when he said he had a surprise, he would make it a surprise. No, his lips were sealed, and there was no hope for Seamus to get him to spill, not even if he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

That left Seamus to simply sit back and relax, waiting patiently for Eddie to take him to whatever destination his mind was set on, wherever that may be. Seamus trusted that, wherever it was, he would like it, as Eddie knew him better than anyone else and was well aware of what he did and didn't enjoy. So Seamus leaned back in his seat, giving Eddie's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling as the gesture was returned, and waited.

\-----

It turns out that, all along, Eddie had been planning to take him to a 24 hour coffee shop. That was it, just a simple coffee shop. There was no extravagant gesture, nothing fancy at all, it would just be Seamus and Eddie somewhere bright and warm and filled with caffeine. And that made Seamus more happy than he expected.

On the drive there, as he had been sifting through ideas about the destination for their date, they had all been somewhat complicated and out-of-the-way. But now, as they pulled up in front of the coffee shop, and the lights from inside bathed the car in gold, Seamus realised that he didn't need all of that. Sure, it was nice when Eddie spoiled him, but these little dates were perfect in the way that they let Seamus realise that simply spending time with Eddie, just the two of them, was all he needed to be happy. And that was pretty sweet.

Seamus smiled as Eddie parked the car and got out, walking around to open his door for him. His boyfriend was a cheesy fucker, but Seamus would be lying if he said it didn't give him butterflies. Taking Eddie's outstretched hand into his own, once again appreciating the warmth, he let himself be lead to the glass doors and into the interior of the coffee shop.

"I hope this is okay," Eddie said as they headed towards a table and, before Seamus could say reply, he continued "let me go order our stuff, kay? Just black coffee, right?" As soon as Seamus sent him a nod of agreement, Eddie was already walking up to the counter, leaving Seamus alone.

He sat down in the corner of the booth, resting his arms on the table in front of him as he leaned back and breathed deeply, relaxing in the warmth coming from the heater near him. There were no other customers in the shop, what with it being around 2 am and all, and Seamus was thankful for the solidarity that he would be able to enjoy with his boyfriend.

Speaking of, Eddie chose that moment to return, setting their drinks down on the table before sliding in the booth next to Seamus. That was another thing of theirs; they preferred sitting next to each other rather than opposite each other. Maybe it was because they always sat shoulder-to-shoulder when they played Xbox at Eddie's house, or because they always dragged their chairs closer together during classes in an effort to make school more enjoyable. It was more comfortable, in Seamus' opinion, and they could still hold a conversation while simultaneously leaning against each other and sharing body heat. It was a win-win situation, really.

Grabbing his drink, Seamus took a sip just as Eddie did the same with his own cup, and they sat in a comfortable silence, laced with the soft hum of the heater and the gentle strum of some acoustic song playing on the shop's radio. The silence wasn't awkward, nothing between them was really awkward anymore. They were completely open with one another, there were no secrets, there was nothing to hide, and therefore there were no fights, or at least no serious ones, a stark contrast to Seamus' home life. But he didn't think about that, he just enjoyed his drink and the familiar presence of his boyfriend by his side. 

Soon enough, Eddie spoke. "Like I was saying before, I hope this is okay. Like, you might've thought I was doing something fancy and then I bring you here and now you're disappointed." 

Seamus let out a little laugh at his boyfriend's worried ramblings, and was quick to reassure him. "I'm not disappointed, I promise. I don't care if you take me somewhere fancy or if you do something simple like this, really. As long as I'm with you it doesn't really matter."

The smile on Eddie's face was well worth the blush Seamus felt as he realised how goddamn cheesy he just sounded. "Aw, look at you, being all romantic! You're cute, Seamus. And I guess you're right, no matter what happens, I just wanna be with you. I love you, you know that, right?" 

Seamus' heart warmed with affection at his boyfriend's words. No matter how many times they said it, 'I love you' always served to make him blush, a fact that Eddie took great pleasure in. "Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, I love you, too."

They held eye contact for another moment before Eddie leaned forward, connecting their lips, a gesture that Seamus could never tire of. Kissing Eddie always made him feel like he was the only one that mattered, a feeling that he only ever felt when spending time with his boyfriend, the only person who really mattered to him. Not for the first time, Seamus noticed just how happy he was, and he was once again grateful for the fact that he had someone like Eddie in his life.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other, returning to the previous silence, their fingers tangling between them. And, for a while, they just sat there, enjoying each other's company, and Seamus' happiness never left him. Because being there, being close to Eddie, holding his hand and leaning into his side, Seamus knew that this was all he could ever ask for.


End file.
